mothwingfandomcom-20200214-history
MoonClan/Roleplay
Stonefur entered the clearing with huge, graceful bounds. "I should go hunting, rabbits or..?" He was talking to himself in front of the clan. What an idiot he had been! He blushed, turned tail and fled towards the trees. Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:55, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw sat in his den, grooming his fur thoroughly. Faint sunlight poured through the cracks of the trees. He shook his glossy ginger fur, his green eyes shining. Flamestar 22 23:59, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit shifted nervously as Redclaw was in the clearing, she bounded up to him, grooming her fur. "Hi Redclaw!" She squeaked quietly, a bit afraid of the deputy. Duskfeather77 (talk) 00:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) "Hello, Bluekit," Redclaw meowed, his voice soft and comforting. He groomed his paws, his tongue rasping through his thick orange pelt. Flamestar 22 00:04, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw stretched, the sun drying and thickening his dark pelt. He lapped at his chest fur, gazing at Bluekit once more. Flamestar 22 00:08, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit puffed out her chest with delight, "Bramblekit! I talked to Redclaw the deputy!" She called to her littermate, her eyes round. "You owe me a game of moss ball!" She squeaked, looking at the tall deputy. Duskfeather77 (talk) 00:29, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Ripplestar was perched on the MoonStone, his deep blue gaze flickering over the camp. He hopped elegantly from his bask, gesturing to Redclaw with his tail. "Redclaw, I need you to orginaze a hunting patrol." He mewed, blinking up at the darkening sky with stars beginning to appear. Ripple.of.mc 00:35, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Dipping his head, Redclaw let out a small, exhausted sigh. "Yes, Ripplestar. How many cats would you like me to take?" Flamestar 22 13:27, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Ripplestar looked at the reflected lake behind Redclaw. "Take four or three." He insisted, his deep blue gaze flickering. "Also, be on the watch for BloodClan... I've heard reports that they've been having border skirmishes with us." Ripplestar lowered his voice, his eyes narrowing. He kneaded the ground with his claws as he peered at the star-ridden sky. Ripple.of.mc 23:34, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Flashfire walked out of the nursery quietly, her belly swinging. The kits will be coming soon..Ripplestar will be overjoyed, she thought. Her orange and white fur bristled as her belly brushed a rock. Padding over on unsteady paws, she called up to Ripplestar, "I won't be getting any younger right now! You should join me down here before the kits are warriors!" Stormver 01:50, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Ripplestar purred at Flashfire's presence, the dark colored tom padded lovingly to his mate. He nuzzled her, his eyes sparkling with admiration. "Our kits will be the best warriors of the forest..." Ripplestar mewed wistfully, his tail placed comfortingly on her flank. Ripple.of.mc 01:54, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Flashfire purred with amusement. "I wonder if they'll be two shecats and a tom, so he can guard his sisters. Or maybe two toms and a shecat.." She trailed off, thinking about how they were total opposites by color. She lashed her tail, motherly instincts taking over, guarding her unborn kits. ---Stormver Sagepaw stared at Ripplestar, her eyes full of warmth. "Ripplestar! Can I lead the patrol?" She squeaked, bouncing up and down. "Maybe Redclaw can come with me!" She mews, her tail waving around. "I might just kill a BloodClan cat too!" She bragged, puffing out her chest. Duskfeather77 (talk) 02:05, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Ripplestar smiled warmly at Sagepaw. "I'm sorry, Sagepaw, but you're only an apprentice. Maybe when you're older." He meowed, his ears angling towards Redclaw. "Flashfire, you should go rest." He encouraged her, nudging her with his muzzle. Ripple.of.mc 02:20, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Flashfire smiled teasingly at Ripplestar. "Haha, I desire a patrol for my kits!" She joked. "I'm sure you'll find the best teachers for them." She padded back to the nursery. ---Stormver Fleckpaw sat back on his launches with an uncertain look, as he was a newly made apprentice.---- Redcloud quietly slept.Silverstar 02:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Amber made her way to the border, grumbling quietly to herself. She had removed her BloodClan scent and hid her collard, and after a long time of grooming, Amber had cleaned her pelt to make it glossy and pretty.Silverstar 03:42, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm had thrown a mouse into the fresh-kill pile and made his way back into the forest. He smelled the scent of another cat, he decided to check it out. He spotted Amber by a clump of ferns. "Hey, why are on--" He stopped short when he saw her pretty pelt. His eyes widened, "Uhm. Hello there..." He mewed in a cool way. Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:54, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber wanted to growl and fight him deep down, but kept her cool and acted sweet and beautiful. "Good day fine sir, this is MoonClan, correct? I'd love to join, my name's Amber, what's yours?" She spoke in a soft purr, gently lapping at her sboulder-fur, as she smiled.Silverstar 03:58, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm grinned at her, "I'm Shadestorm, Amber." He meowed in delight. "I'm sure Ripplestar will let you join! You could sleep beside me." He offered. He entered MoonClans camp, flicking his tail at Ripplestar. "Ripplestar! This young she-cat wants to join." He meowed. He bent down, "Where are you from?" He whispered. Duskfeather77 (talk) 05:02, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber gave Shadestorm a small purr, letting her glossy pelt gently brush his. "I was a loner, living alone and wishing for friends and a family, and as a loner, it's hard to get those things. I'd love to join and serve your clan and settle down." Amber in a sweet and soft tone, a small smile on her muzzle.Silverstar 14:32, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm, without waiting for a reply, He nodded towards the dens. "Let's... uh. Share a mouse, hmm?" He purred, brushing her pelt with his tail. "Your so beautiful, I would give anything in the world to... be with you." He gently nudged her, licking her nose. Duskfeather77 (talk) 14:50, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, Ripplestar," Redclaw meowed, dipping his head. "Shadestorm, Amber, come with me. Ripplestar ordered me to a patrol, bring Fleckpaw too." Flamestar 22 15:26, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber gazed into Shadestorm's eye, letting out a soft purr as she gently pressed her face into his shoulder-fur. "We'll share when we get back from the patrol. You could show me around and tell me about the Clan while we walk, and yourself."---- Redcloud gently lapped at her ruddy-ticked fur, wrapping a tail neatly around her paws.---- Fleckpaw quickly leaped to his paws, bounding over to the deputy to patrol.Silverstar 16:00, February 14, 2015 (UTC) (Chat) Shadestorm nodded, glancing at Ripplestar. "I'll lead the patrol." He ordered gruffly, flicking his tail. "Amber, come with me." He whispered, his paws shifting nervously. "We get the old One - eye." He complained, looking at the elder. Duskfeather77 (talk) 16:08, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her whiskers on amusement, bounding after Shadestorm with her tail waving.Silverstar 16:30, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm padded far from camp, not even screeches could be heard. "I wish One-Eye was 'dead'" He hissed through his gritted teeth. "Hes so annoying and cranky." --- One-Eye gave Amber a shove, "Hurry up slow poke." He turned towards Shadestorm. --- Shadestorm ignored One-Eye, he nodded towards Amber. "Maybe if we're lucky, something will destroy him. Anyways, I'll go hunt way over there. You say hello to One-Eye." He bounded over towards another part of the forest. Duskfeather77 (talk) 22:28, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber shuffled her paws as she gazed at One-eye. "Ummm...Hi?" She had an itch to kill, perhaps his death would satisfy her...Silverstar 22:30, February 14, 2015 (UTC) One-Eye snorted in discomfort. "Don't just stand there! Kill something!" He grunted in annoyance, lying in a patch of sun. Duskfeather77 (talk) 22:33, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber gaze the tom a cruel smirk. "No problem, that's exactly what 've been telling myself." The dilute calico sunk her claws into his neck with a snicker, watching him squirm and eventually go limp. "Not too satisfying, but it'll do."Silverstar 22:35, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm bounded up to her, only to see One-Eye dead. "Amber!" He hissed, "What happened?!" He glanced at the body. "Did you kill him...?" Duskfeather77 (talk) 22:40, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber fainted due to a lack of water. (Yes.) Silverstar 22:42, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw sat in the MoonClan camp, his tail-tip twitching. He yawned, the sun drying his molted ginger tabby pelt. Flamestar 22 23:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Redcloud stretched slightly as she rose to her paws, gazing at the freshkill pile. Her stomach howled in hunger, causing her to shift.Silverstar 23:47, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw sighed, hunger crawling at his belly. Although pain surged through him, he ignored it. He gazed up at the stars, his bright green eyes fading slightly. Flamestar 22 00:42, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Giving up against her hunger, Redcloud made her way to the freshkill pile, plucking out a rabbit.Silverstar 00:44, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw wrapped his fluffy ginger tail around his paws, his white tail-tip flicking. He yawned, stretching in the faint sunlight. What was taking the patrol so long? '' Flashfire walked out of the nursery, her belly swinging under her weight. Grabbing a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile, she sat down near Redclaw to eat it. --Stormver Redcloud purred softly as she ate, welcoming any cat without prey to join her.'Silverstar' 00:55, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Greetings, Flashfire," Redclaw meowed softly, rising to his paws. He grew slightly annoyed at the patrol still not coming back, and wondered if something had gone wrong. Flamestar 22 01:06, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Greetings," Flashfire meowed, her belly shifting as one of the kits lashed out. ''They better not be coming now.. A spasm ran through her belly, causing her pain like no other. Another one came, and she shrieked in fear and pain. Stormver 01:12, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "You alright?" Redclaw asked suddenly, shifting towards her. I guess the patrol can wait..I shouldn't worry, I have my best warriors out. They shouldn't take much longer... '' Flamestar 22 01:18, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm nudged Amber, "Amber, are you alright?!" He hauled her on his back and layed her in the clearing. He gathered some wet moss and gently dabbed it on her mouth. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:22, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Groaning, Amber eventually blinked open her eyes, her gaze blurry. "W-What...?"'Silverstar' 01:24, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Galewind swished his tail, grinning in pleasure. He gazed at the deputy, rolling his eyes and grunting softly. Flamestar 22 01:28, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm glared at Galewind, "You blacked out, are you alright?" He asked sweetly, his tail stroking her flank. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:30, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Amber groaned in pain, rubbing a paw against her head. "...Yeah, I was hit by something. Wanna show me around the territory and tell me about it, so I can protect it?"-'Silverstar' 01:33, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm nodded gleefully, "I could tell you anything about MoonClan." He meowed, his tail swishing. "Come along." Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:35, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Amber smiled, padding alongside Shadestorm, her tail twinning with his.'Silverstar' 01:37, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Wow, Amber...)) "Welcome back," Redclaw meowed suddenly, rising to his paws. "You're back! Anything happen on the patrol...? Where's One-Eye?" Flamestar 22 01:45, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm shrugged the deputy off, "I don't know," he turned to Amber. "What happened?" Duskfeather77 (talk) 17:09, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Amber, what happenend?" Redclaw asked, in a serious and untrustful tone. "Where is he?" Flamestar 22 17:15, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Amber shook her head dizzily. "We were attacked, a cat knocked me out, and when I awoke, I was here."'Silverstar' 17:20, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, but One-Eye," Redclaw insisted. "Where is he? What happenend to him?" Flamestar 22 17:25, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Flashfire groaned, her swollen belly rippling. She yowled in pain as a spasm ran through her body. "The kits.." she murmured. "The kits are coming!" she howled. Stormver 01:38, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm made his way towards Flashfire, "The kits are coming! Get a medicine cat!" He yowled across the clearing. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:46, February 19, 2015 (UTC) "He was killed by the cat that attacked me," Amber awaited Shadestorm, hoping she could squeeze some secrets out of him.'Silverstar' 15:51, February 19, 2015 (UTC) "Did you catch sight of the cat who attacked you?" Redclaw asked, his tail-tip twitching in concern. Flamestar 22 17:38, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Amber shrugged, boredly lapping at her dilute calico pelt. "I dunno, a rogue, I didn't know him."'Silverstar' 21:07, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Flashfire let out a yowl of pain. Stormver 22:26, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm nodded, "Shes so brave! It's sad that One-Eye died." There was a gleam in his eyes, "MoonClan needs a cat like her!" And with that, he whispered "Come with me, I'll tell you cool stuff." Duskfeather77 (talk) 00:43, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Amber purred softly and nodded, her tail waving as she followed him. Finally!!'Silverstar' 00:48, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm grinned, "When MoonClan attacks DarkClan, they'll run for the hills!" He flicked his tail at the trees, "We'll probably jump them from tress." He flexed his claws, "Should I teach you battle moves?" Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:04, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Amber paused. "DarkClan...?" She echoed, confused.'Silverstar' 01:06, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm gulped, "Thats what I call it. They're really called BloodClan." He paused, "Here, watch this move!" Swift as a snake, he bounced off a boulder and leapt onto Amber, squishing her instantly. (Darkclan? Oopsie))Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her whiskers in amusement, easily pushing the tom off. "Any cool funfacts about our Clan?"'Silverstar' 01:17, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm thought hard, "Oh! BloodClan thinks we're lazy flea-pelts af night. No way! If they're smart, they'll attack us at Dusk or something." He smirked, breathing heavily. Duskfeather77 (talk) 02:30, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Amber cocked her head slightly. "We're awake at night?? Are there any other weaknesses that I should try to strengthen?"'Silverstar' 03:50, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Flashfire's sister, Stormfeather, ran like a blaze of blue fire. "It's okay, sis," she murmured, pressing her paws onto her sister's swollen belly. Suddenly she lurched downward, pushing hard on Flashfire. Grabbing the stick she brought, she shoved it into her sister's mouth before she shreiked as the first kit was born. Stormfeather rubbed a paw across Flashfire before pushing down again, getting another living kit as well as a shreik of pain. Licking the two kits, she gasped in surprise, noticing her sistter's kitting wasn't over yet. Finally, after several long moments of despair, the third and final kit was born. Flashfire's kits were brought to her belly by Stormfeather, and the medicine cat licked her sister's shoulder. Stormver 21:38, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (The Kit Squad has begun!! :DD) Iriskit slept beside Talonkit, who lay on top of Stormkit. The three kits weren't related, but would grow up to be the best of friends. Iriskit had been born into the Clan, but her mother died, while Talonkit wandered into camp. Stormkit's mother had been a Warrior as well, but was given to his rogue father, who left him at the border to die.'Silverstar' 21:58, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit tumbled out the nursery, wrestling with her brother, Bramblekit. "Hah! Got you!" She squeaked as she had her brother on his back, pinned. "No you didn't!" Silverkit ignored him and stood up proudly, "I pinned Bramblestar!" She announced, her eyes sparkling. Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:13, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Talonkit blinked open his eyes, seeing two of his Squad members. As leader, he had to be there, even if he just watched. The young tomkit gently nudged Iriskit and Stormkit, flicking his tail over at Flashstrike's litter. "Guys, new Squad members!"'Silverstar' 23:14, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit stopped short, then turned and followed Talonkit. "Ooh!" She whispered, pressing close to the crowding kits. "This is going to be fun!" Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:20, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Talonkit flicked his tail. "Bruh, keep down guys, don't wake 'em! We want a ''good impression, last time Redcloud snapped at us. Anyone know their names?" He meowed, cocking his head slightly.Silverstar 23:23, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm nodded, "We need more battle moves and.. BloodClan keeps stealing our prey." He hissed, flexing his claws. "The worst time for a MoonClan cat is when they brake their leg or something." He shrugged. Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:30, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Amber frowned, brushing her tail along Shadestorm's flank. "Can we climb or swim well?"Silverstar 23:34, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm glanced at Ripplepool, "To be honest, we're not the best swimmers. We are great runners though," He turned towards Amber. "Lets visit Ripplepool ! Come on!" Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:43, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Amber nodded, following the tom with her tail waving.---- Stormkit squirmed between the Squad members. "C'mon guys, let's play!"Silverstar 23:45, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Moonkit, the newest squad member, batted at Stormkits ears playfully. "Let's play Clans and rogues. I'll be deputy!" Redclaw padded through camp, his gaze focused on the bright blue sky. Flamestar 22 00:15, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Talonkit opened his mouth to be leader, but his good friend Iriskit declared it first. "I'll be Irisstar!" She purred, liking the sound of her name. "Talonkit, you should be rogue leader." She suggested, batting his ears. "Of course, I'm Talon, now back off Irisstar!" He howled, leaf-green eyes shining. Stormkit puffed out his chest. "I'm Storm!!"Silverstar 00:17, February 22, 2015 (UTC) "You'd better leave our territory!" Moonkit hissed, his blue eyes shining. "This is our territory, no rogues are welcome here!" Flamestar 22 00:20, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit lashed his tail, standing beside Talonkit. "It'll be ours soon, rogues, attack!" Cried Talonkit, tackling Iriskit. She growled, batting his ears and nose.Silverstar 00:21, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit joined in, "I'm Silverstream, deputy of MoonClan!" She jumped onto Stormkit, batting at his muzzle. "Aha!" Duskfeather77 (talk) 00:29, February 22, 2015 (UTC) "Er, I think Moonkit's deputy." Stormkit mumbled, pushing off Silverkit and growling. "We rogues shall rule all!"Silverstar 00:32, February 22, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm deputy!" Moonkit squealed, lunging himself at Stormkit. He nipped at his ears playfully, trying to attack him. "Gotcha!" Flamestar 22 00:51, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit backed away before leaping, bowling over Moonkit. "Grrrr, I don't care, we're still taking over!" He declared, about to give Moonkit a playful nip on the neck. But, before he could, he was bowled over by Iriskit. "Not if Irisstar has anything to say about it!" She yowled, giving him a playful nip on the neck. Talonkit stood over them all, his head held high. "We rogues shall rule all, face it Irisstar!"Silverstar 01:28, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit frowned, shrugging before jumping into the mass of kits. She smiled and placed a paw on Stormkits chest, "I've got you!" She squeaks with delight, holding him down firmly. Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:49, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit flattened his ears before rolling and shaking the other kits off. "Hah! No-one can catch Storm!" He bellowed, puffing out his chest proudly. Talonkit batted Iriskit away, racing to the freshkill pile and stealing a mouse. "Fellow Clanmates, Talon has stolen out prey! After him!" Iris"star" yowled, bounding after the dark tabby tom.Silverstar 03:52, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Before Stormfeather could stop them, Blazekit, Longkit, and Treekit leaped up towards Stormkit. Blazekit stood above her siblings, though Longkit's tail flashed over hers by a long shot. Treekit, the smallest of the litter, pricked his ears. Blazekit raced over to Talonkit, growling in amusement. "Hi!" She squeaked. "I'm Blazekit, and these two are Longkit and Treekit." Longkit lashed his long tail happily, while Treekit's eyes were wide. Stormver 17:27, February 22, 2015 (UTC) "No you won't!" Moonkit howled, leaping on him once again. He bared his fangs, nipping at his ears playfully. Afterwards, she chased after Talonkit. Flamestar 22 17:33, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Talonkit waved his tail. "Cool, I'm Talonkit, the Kit Squad leader. These are my squad members, Moonkit, Silverkit, Bramblekit, Iriskit, and Stormkit. Wanna join?"Silverstar 17:35, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Blazekit spoke for all her siblings, as it was clear she was the leader. "Sure!" I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:58, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Talonkit nodded, standing tall over every other kit. "Alright, welcome to my squad. I'm leader, so report to me if any of you guys have issues."Silverstar 02:00, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Fleckpaw returned from the patrol he had been sent on before visiting the Ripplepool. He gazed curiously over his shoulder as he hadn't noticed the apprentice from earlier (forgot her name -facepalm-) that had been at the Ripplepool with him. He shrugged his broad black-and-silver shoulders before sitting down and lapping at his fur.Silverstar 00:09, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Dark feather looked over to the apprentice who had just entered the camp. She quickly bounded over, willing to make friends. " hi!" She said quickly. "Im Darkfeather! Whats your name?" She paused, flicking her tail.★Darкsнïne★ 00:00, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Fleckpaw waved his black grizzled tabby tail.."Fleckpaw, brother of Redcloud. Who're you?" He blinked his blue-gray eyes up at the she-cat, his tone friendly.Silverstar 03:36, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Darkfeather tilted her head. Headnt she just said it? "I was a loner." Darкsнïne♙ Fleckpaw nodded, flexing his little claws. "I'm Clanborn, MoonClan allll the way. My mentor is....Um...." Fleckpaw paused, suddenly forgetting who had mentored him.Silverstar 21:29, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Moonkit chuckled, his eyes gleaming confidently. Redclaw strode around the camp, his tail-tip flicking as he brushed past a few cats. He gazed at Darkfeather calmly, narrowing his eyes. "Who invited you into camp? I don't exactly remember Ripplestar or I letting you tresspass." Flamestar 22 21:45, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Redcloud giggled quietly, her tail tip twitching. "She's kinda been here for a while now." The ruddy ticked tabby mused.---- Talonkit then turned from his squad, his head held high. "C'mon Squad, let's go investigate the Warrior's den!" Iriskit bounded after her friend, her pale eyes sparkly with joy. Of course, the kits weren't allowed in their, but they did as their Squad Leader said.Silverstar 21:54, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ((How anm I supposed to answer to that flame?)) ★Darкsнïne★ ((Probably ignore it...? Redcloud responded to him)) (Anyways, time for Shadestorm to be heartbroken >:D) Amber yawned, her pelt still well-groomed, but it would no longer be like this. She had made Shadestorm cough up secrets, and knew he territory like the back of her paws. Without another word, the pretty yet deadly Helper left camp without being spotted. Amber dug up her collar and hid her scent before returning to her home: BloodClan.Silverstar 00:37, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Cat Clans